A Friend is a Friend
by CutiE KiMi-ChaN
Summary: [UPDATED]Shaoran came back after 7 years knowing that Sakura tried her best to forget him. Sakura tries to move on but she can't, she just befriend Xue Ming but she didn't expect that Shaoran will come back. S x S and E x T
1. Japan, Country of Lost Memories

Summary: This one is a S+S and E+T story... Sakura finishes her mission as the Cards Mistress and Shaoran leave for his training in China. The movie did not happen. Instead, after almost 7 years since Shaoran leaves Japan, Sakura still keep her feelings. But when Shaoran come back, she didn't expects it. She has a newly friend and he had a crush on her.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does.. And also, so sorry for the grammars because I am not good in English (a Filipina). Hope you'll appreciate it.

Enjoy reading..

"A Friend is a Friend"

Chapter 1: Japan, the Country of Lost Memories

-Kinomoto Residence-

"Wake up! Wake up!" said the creature as he tries to wake up the girl in an auburn hair, sleeping soundly in the bed...

"Oh man, wake up now! You'll be late!"

"Kero-chan... Spare me a 10 seconds, ok? I'm still sleepy" said the girl...

"Wake up now, Sakura! You'll be late for school" Without noticing, the door in her room opened.. Sakura then noticed that she was being carried..

"What are you doing, Kero-chan?" Sakura said who did not bother to open her eyes... Then suddenly, she was landed in the tub with cold water...

"HOEEEEE!" shouted Sakura as she aroused from the tub breathing ragedly and holding her chest...

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR! ONII-CHAN?" " YOU NEARLY MAKE ME DROWN!"

"Sakura, still a KAIJUU!" Touya said as he leaned on the bathroom door..

"Sakura is NOT A KAIJUU!" Sakura kicked his leg and pushes him out of the bathroom. The door banged in front of Touya..

Sakura take a bath hastily... She then wears her uniform and get her bag then goes downstairs.. In the Dining Room, Sakura's Dad is cooking while Touya is reading a newspaper and Cerberus were eating his breakfast..

"Ohayo, Sakura" Fujitaka said and smiles..

"Ohayo Otou-san, Onii-chan and Kero" Sakura said and bows..

"Morning, Squirt!" Touya said and drink his cofee..

Sakura only eat a piece of her pancake and drink her milk straight.. "Goodbye, Minasan... I'll be late!" Sakura said and left the house..

-Tomeada Streets-

On the streets, Sakura in her rollerblades, cheerfully cross the streets and Tomoyo came.

"Ohayo, Sakura!" Tomoyo said and hug her tightly..

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan" hugging back.. "How are you?" she asked..

"I'm fine, Sakura.. Sakura seems cheerful today!" Tomoyo said.. "Well, are you ready for the foundation day this afternoon?" she added.

"Foundation, huh! Oh! I almost forgot about it!" she gasped and starts to daydream many booths with lots of stuffs and fun. Tomoyo sweatdrops and then drags Sakura.

"Anyway, let's go, we'll be late"  
"Hai!"

Meanwhile...

-China-

In the middle of the very influential country of China lies Hong Kong where the Most Popular Clan in the World is, the Li Clan. They owns the Li Coorporation in HongKong and also in England under the Hiiragizawa's wings. They had a very eleagant and beautiful 3-storey white mansion. The mansion is enveloped with a very wide grassland and at the back of it was a garden with full of different flowers. The inside of the mansion is full of antique things and eleagant designs. And also there was an indoor doujou in the second floor. There we heard a sound of gasping and breathing, probably someone in a messy chestnut color hair and a pair of flamimg amber eyes was praticing some swords and mastering it. Then a woman came in.

"Xiao-Lang"

"Yes, Mom?" he stops and looks at his mother.

"Oh, you will be going to Japan tommorrow" she siad smiling.

"Japan, huh?" Xiao-Lang now sits on the floor. Yelan's smile fade.

"I think it's time for you to fulfill your promise to her, Xiao-Lang." Yelan said. Xiao-Lang sighed. -"Sakura?"-

"I don't think if she still remembers me." he frowns.

"Think positive, erzi (son)"

"You'll finish your college there, Ok, Xiao-Lang?" Xiao-Lang nodded

"Prepare for your flights tommorrow and for the party." Yelan Li said as she notice how his son react... He kinda gets irritated.

"Not again, I'm tired of these 'party' thing, Mom" Xiao-Lang frowns and sighs..

"You can't stop them. You are the future Leader of the Li Clan" Yelan said, "Oh, and also MeiLing and Eriol will accompany you there" she added and left Xiao-Lang alone in the doujou with his butler, Wei. Shaoran stands and goes to the shower room. He take a shower there while thinking about Sakura.

-"It's been 7 years since I left her"- he thought.

-"I don't think she still remembers me"- Shaoran sighed as he recalled the moment that he said goodbye to Sakura.

-Japan, Tomeada University-

"Ohayo, everyone!" Sakura said when she enters her classroom and bows.

"Ohayo, Sakura!" some of the boys said. Sakura is very popular in the university not because of her long auburn hair that was always neatly combed, her pair of very hypnotizing peridot eyes and beautiful face but because she is very kind and friendly to everyone and excels the gym class, she is also a fast-runner. Boys are drooling over her but Sakura ignored them excepts Xue Ming, a chinese boy that Sakura befriends. Boys envies him because they thought that he was very lucky to be paid attention by a very beautiful girl. While girls also envies Sakura for she had all what it takes to be the woman of any guys dreams but Sakura sure has negative, she still carry a pain inside her heart for the past 7 years. Sakura goes to her seat and sit on it.. And thinks about the boy she use to know when she was 10 years old.

"Ohayo, everyone!" their teacher named Kenshin Takamura said and enters the room.

"Ohayo, Takamura-sensei!" the students said with a smile on their faces. They bows and was signaled to sit down so they sat.

"I thought everyone is getting ready for the Special Event this afternoon" Takamura said smiling at them, he then notices Sakura who was in deep thought looking at the window.

-"I don't want to remember it..."- Sakura screamed in her mind

"Miss Kinomoto?" Takamura-sensei said, Sakura's classmates look at her.

-"I don't wanna!.."- she thought.

"MISS KINOMOTO! Are you in Class? MISS KINOMOTO!" Takamura yelled.

Sakura came back to reality when she heard her name. She saw Takamura and all of her classmates looking at her.

"Yes, Sensei?" she asks.

"I hate it when you didn't pay attention on my class, you were also one of our Best Students here, Miss Kinomoto." he said and sighs. "What's interesting in the sky anyway?"

"Gomen Nasai for my actions, sensei.. I just got carried away" Sakura said and bows.

"Okay, sit down." commanded Takamura, she sits on her seat and look at her teacher.

"Well, are you ready for the event this afternoon?" he asked

"Hai, sensei!" the students answered.

Meanwhile..

-Japan International Airport-

A boy in an auburn hair and amber eyes get off from a plane with a girl in a long black hair tied in two buns and ruby eyes. They were followed by a boy in a dark blue hair and sapphire eyes. The girl look around...

"We are back, Xiao-Lang!" the girl said as she dance around with starry eyes.

"Calm down, MeiLing." The boy in dark blue hair said and adjusts his glasses.

"But Eriol! Japan is the country of our Lost Memories of childhood! MeiLing exclaimed thinking of it.

"Japan, Country of Lost Memories, huh?" he said with his hand on his chin.

"You know, Sakura and Tomoyo!" MeiLing said as she recalled the faces of her long-lost bestfriends.

"Sakura, huh? Shaoran?" Eriol said and looks at Shaoran.

"It's been 7 years since the last time I set foot here." Shaoran said.

"Let's go see, Sakura and Tomoyo!" MeiLing said as she pulled Shaoran's hand.

"Sakura?" Shaoran said.

----------End Of Chapter 1-----------

Author's Note: Gomen nasai if it is short. It is my very first fanfic. I'm not use to speak in English so sorry for the grammar. Next chapter is: "Back to Japan, Back to Sakura?". Please review for this is my very first fanfic. Hoping for your satisfaction over this... Thank You!


	2. Back to Japan, Back to Sakura?

Author's Note: I'm Back! Sorry for the late update, 2 months, no update, I'm terribly sorry. I'm in the middle of schoolworks and this fanfic. But I'll swear! I'll finish this! What's done, is done! I just can't stand readers wait up for so long, neh? And also my computer session is limited because of my parents, duh? Anyway, this is the 2nd Chapter of "A Friend is a Friend". Enjoy! 

Summary: This one is a S+S and E+T story... Sakura finishes her mission as the Cards Mistress and Shaoran leave for his training in China. The movie did not happen. Instead, after almost 7 years since Shaoran leaves Japan, Sakura still keep her feelings. But when Shaoran come back, she didn't expects it. She has a newly friend and he had a crush on her.

Disclaimer: I Don't OwN CCS, CLAMP does... and forgive my grammars, English is not my language.

Recaping the previous chapter: "Japan, Country of Lost Memories"

-Japan International Airport-

A boy in an auburn hair and amber eyes get off from a plane with a girl in a long black hair tied in two buns and ruby eyes. They were followed by a boy in a dark blue hair and sapphire eyes. The girl look around...

"We are back, Xiao-Lang!" the girl said as she dance around with starry eyes.

"Calm down, MeiLing." The boy in dark blue hair said and adjusts his glasses.

"But Eriol! Japan is the country of our Lost Memories of childhood!" MeiLing exclaimed thinking of it.

"Japan, Country of Lost Memories, huh?" he said with his hand on his chin, thinking thoughtfully.

"You know, Sakura and Tomoyo!" MeiLing said as she recalled the faces of her long-lost bestfriends.

"Sakura, huh? Shaoran?" Eriol said and looks at Shaoran.

"It's been 7 years since the last time I set foot here." Shaoran said.

"Let's go see, Sakura and Tomoyo!" MeiLing said as she pulled Shaoran's hand.

"Sakura?" Shaoran said.

"A Friend is a Friend"

Chapter 2: Back to Japan, Back to Sakura?

"Sakura?" Shaoran closes his eyes.

"Hey, Cousin!" MeiLing said snapping his fingers. "Come on!" and pulled him again.

"I can't, MeiLing" he said as he pulled his hand back from MeiLing's grip and looks away.

"Shaoran NO BAKA! WHAT DO WE COME HERE FOR?" MeiLing shouted and crosses her arms.

"Hey! Not so Loud, MeiLing!" Eriol said as he put his hands on his ears.

"What if she doesn't remember me? It's been 7 years since I left her.." Shaoran frowns.

"You're such a BAKA, Shaoran! Sakura is not like that!" she shouted again.

"Okay, okay.. MeiLing, Let's just see to it when we meet her again. Okay, you two?" Eriol asked. Shaoran nods while MeiLing looks away, angrily. Then Wei approach them.

"Master Shaoran, Eriol and MIstress MeiLing, in 2 hours, please prepare for the party" he said and bows.

"NOT AGAIN!" Eriol and MeiLng said. Shaoran just frowns and starts to think Sakura again.

-Tomeada University, Garden-

Under the shade of a cherryblossom tree, there was a girl in a long auburn hair, sitting with a notebook in her lap. She was writing her diary entry for that day. Her diary also has the memories of her missing moments for Shaoran but everytime he pops in her head, she denies it.

-"I hope he'll come back"- she thought.

-"It's been 7 years, Sakura! Quite long so forget him already!"- her mind screamed

"Thinking of Shaoran again?" Sakura look at the voice. A boy about her age in a chocolate hair and black eyes stared at her. Sakura looks again in her diary and starts writing again.

"You don't have to deny it, Sakura. I can see it in your eyes" he said and sits beside her.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Xue." Sakura pouted.

"Just believe in yourself, you can do it" he said and taps her shoulders.

"There he is again! Beside our lovely Sakura!" some of the guys said.  
"I think they're getting steady already"  
"No Way!" they shouted.

"Grrrr, let's go Xue-kun!" Sakura said and pulls his hands. Xue blushes.

Unknown to them, Tomoyo was hiding in a bush, taping the whole scene again. She does this everytime there are sweet moments between Sakura and Xue. The other one was when Sakura tripped over a spilled milk in the cafeteria, Xue caught her in his arms. Then rumors started to spread like fire, that Xue was hitting to Sakura for good! Everytime they're teased like that, Xue always blushes but Sakura didn't mind. She still love Shaoran, I guess.

-Hotel, Shaoran's Party-

"Hey! When will this party ends!" MeiLing shouted angrily. Eriol, Shaoran and her was inside a room because they are getting sick of this party thing. Eriol was reading a book, MeiLing was walking around while Shaoran was sitting on the window pane.

"Patience, MeiLing, patiece" Eriol said while reading a book.

"To hell with patience! I'm tired of these!"

"Then go home, MeiLing" Shaoran said.

"Hey! Are you two enjoying this!" she asked.

"NO WAY!" the two boys shouted.

"Then let's go home already!"

"We can't do that, MeiLing. The guests will be upset, you know" Eriol said looking at her.

"Suit yourselves! I'm going to Sakura!" MeiLing said and glared daggers to Eriol. Then she looks at Shaoran.

"Hey! MeiLing! It was already planned. We'll meet them together" Shaoran yells.

"Sorry, cousin. I just can't wait. Bye!" she gets her bag and waved goodbye to the two and exits the door.

"MeiLing!"

"Why don't we go with her, Shaoran?" Eriol said, looking at him.

"I still can't do that, Eriol"

-Tomeada University, Quadrangle"

The quadrangle was decorated with many booths. Smiles can be seen in everybody's faces. There are also some band who are guests to the event. Sakura and Tomoyo, together with Rika, Chiharu and Naoko, browse in every booths. They already stopped at the Friendship booth in which they vows to be friendship forever. They also buy some accesories there. And also Sakura's hand were full of gifts because of the guys, they asked the staffs on the dedication booth to deliver it to her. Poor Sakura, her hands aren't free.

"Ms. Sakura, flowers for you, from Juno" The guy said with the flowers in his hands.

"Thank You." Sakura said and the guy left them. Sakura was trying to carry all the stuffs in her arms. Suddenly, she lost her balance. Before she fell to the floor, Xue caught her again.

"HOEEEEE!" The gifts were spread around them.

"You okay, Sakura?" Xue asked.

"I'm okay, thank you" she stands and she starts picking the stuffs one buy one. Xue also help her, the last one, they pick it together so they've touch each others hand. Xue blushes and looks away. Sakura then picks the last one (Sorry, I just can't explain it clearly)

"Thank you" Sakura bows.

"Here, Sakura" Tomoyo said and give her a paper bag.

"Thanks" then she put all the gifts in the bag.

-Meanwhile"

There was a girl who was at the Tomeada University gate.

"Excuse me, is this school is Tomeada University?" the girl asked.

"Yes, Ma'am, can I help you?" the guard asks.

"Yes, is there a student named Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Wait here, Ma'am." the guard said and looks at the computer. He writes the data in a piece of paper. Then he goes back to MeiLing.

"Is there?" she asked

"Yes, Ma'am, Sakura Kinomoto, ID No. 6541926"

"Great! Can I come in?"

"Yes, but the students were at the quadrangle, they are celebrating the foundation day"

"Foundation Day? Yay! I want to see it!"

-Back at the Event-

"Phew! It's so tiring!" Sakura said when they get to sit at one of the benches.

"You bet, it is!" said Tomoyo, wiping her sweat in her forehead.

"Hey! Where is Chiharu, Rika and Naoko?" Sakura asked.

"They are with the boys"

"Oh... Ok.."

"Sakura, here" Xue said, handing her a juice and also to Tomoyo

"Thank You" she said.

"Hey! Sis! Gotta check that booth for a while okay?" Tomoyo said and stands up.   
"Ok, I'm tired, I'll just sit here for sure. Have fun, Tomoyo!" Sakura said and waves

Tomoyo also waves and then winks at Xue, he looks away again.

"What a day!" Sakura said. "I thought it will be fun being here but this is not what I expecting you know" she said pointing at the gifts on the paper bag. Xue laughs.

"Hey, what's so funny!" she said and glared at him.

"I just remember your face while you are carrying that things"

"Hey not fair! If you are me, you'll definitely experience these disgusting things!" Sakura yells and cross her arms.

"C'mon, Sakura. I was just kidding, really" he said and looks at her, staring at the lovely maiden before her as if there's no tommorow. Sakura smiles at him, he blushes and looks away.

"Sugoi! Lots of people here!" MeiLing exclaimed and starts to dance while looking around.

"Where should I go first? Let's see.. hmm?" she said, looking around. then someone bump her at the back. Both of them fell to the floor.

"Ouch! Watch where you are going, kiddo!" MeiLing yells and tries to stand.

"Oh, sorry.. I was just in a hurry." the girl said and stands.

"Here" she offers her hand to help MeiLing stand up.

"Thanks!"

"Errr..."

"What's wrong?" MeiLing asked with a questioning look.

"You seems familiar, two buns, black hair and red eyes... Hmmm.." the girl said with her hands in her chin, thinking thoughtfully.  
"Chinese?"

"Hey! Good guess!" MeiLing said, clapping her hands.

"Let's see, you're... Cheska!"

"No."

"Christine!"

"No. Hey! those are not Chinese names!"

"Xu?"

"Nah.." MeiLing said shaking her head.

"Errr... Give up! I dunno you.. What's you name?"

"The name's MeiLing Li!"

"Me---iL---ing L---i! What did you say? MeiLing Li!" the girl exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Is there something special in my name? Tell me!" MeiLing said and starts to shake the girl.

"Oh God! You didn't recognize me?" the girl asked with starry-like eyes.

"Ummm, no.. Let's see.." starts to think, she started scratching her head. She looks from head to foot..

"Do you remember me?" the girl asked, pulling her shirt.

"Hey! Give me clue, my brain are rotting!"

"Let's see..." the girl gets her videocam in her bag. MeiLing steps backward as if there was a monster in front of her.

"What? You can't be... Tomoyo?" MeiLing yells, waiting for her response. Tomoyo nods. Then they both shout and embraces each other. They both got the attention of the crowd, to their eyes, they seem like a long-lost sisters so one by one, they starts to clap their hands. When they heard the clapping sound, they broke the hug and face them shyly.

"Thank you, thank you.." MeiLing said, rubbing her head and then she sweatdrops.

"Arigato, Arigato" Tomoyo bows while sweatdropping. Then she pulled MeiLing out of the crowd. They run near the shade of the tree.

"Huff-heave-huff-heave"

"Phew" MeiLing said then wipes off the sweats on her forehead.

"This can't be believing, MeiLing!"

"Yeah, sure!"

"What are you doing here in Japan?"

"Hey! You're not happy? That's rude!" MeiLing frowns and crosses her arms.

"Hey! That's not what you think! I'm glad, really glad!" Tomoyo said then hold her hands."I just can't believe we are going to meet again!"

"Of course! We've missed you so much! That's why we came here! Time for reunion!"

"We? Is there someone else with you?"

"Yes, there is Shaoran and Eriol! But they are not with me now, they're in the party."

"Eriol?" eyes-widening, she shout again.

"Hey! hey! What's wrong? You're going nuts!"

"Oh, sorry.. I just can't also believe Eriol come along."

"You've gone crazy when I said Eriol! Could it be... you like... him?" Tomoyo blushes and looks away.

"C'mon! I was just teasing you.." MeiLing laughs.

"By the way, where is Sakura?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh, she's on the bench over there with Xue, she's resting.."

"Xue? Who's Xue?" she asked again feeling puzzeled.

"Oh, hey! Keep it a secret alright? Xue is one of Sakura's admirer."

"Admirer! Hey, don't tell me, he's gonna be my cousin's rival!"

"You bet, he is! They are popular here but Xue is a chicken, he can't tell Sakura his feelings!"

"Hah! Rest assured, he'll surely lost to Shaoran!" MeiLing said.

"I think you're right, Shaoran is spirited as you always say."

"No one ever can bring my cousin down! Mark my words!" MeiLing said grining widely.

"Hey! No time for another debate! Aren't you gonna meet Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"That's what I came here for, you know!"

"Then let's go!"

"But wait, promise me, you'll never mention Shaoran to Sakura, ok?" MeiLing whispered.

"But why?" with a puzzeled look, Tomoyo asked.

"We'll leave this to Shaoran, he will be the one to take care of this, ok?" Tomoyo nods. "Let's go to Sakura!"

"Hey! Not fair, that's soooo cheeap!" Sakura said, tounge sticking out.

"You can beat me Sakura, right?" Xue teased. They're playing chess in the bench, Sakura was going to lose for sure, her opponent is a world chess champion. (Kinda weird!)

"I'll beat you for sure! I don't care if you're the world's champion on chess!"

"Hey! Sakura!" Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo! Where have you been? You're late!"

"Hehehe.. Sorry.." Sakura noticed the girl behind Tomoyo.

"Hey, Tomoyo! Who's that girl?"

"Girl?" she winks at MeiLing, MeiLing winks back..

"Oh, she is my new bestfriend!"

"Bestfriend? New?"

"You can also say Old or New, Sakura.." MeiLing said.

"You know me?" Sakura asked.

"Of course! I'll never forget the Sakura Kinomoto in my life!"

"Wait, seems like you know a lot about me, so I must too, right?"

"Yeah, Sakura.. That's so rude of you to forget her, you know." Tomoyo joined them.

"Let's see, buns, black hair, red eyes, those personality, those accents. Hmmmm?" she said, hand on her chin.

"Get it?"

"Hoe? MeiLing?" Sakura asked that her eyes got wide.

"The name's MeiLing LI!" MeiLing said deepning the name 'Li', Sakura jumps playfully and hugs MeiLing tightly.

"Eee--k, Sakura, I can't breath!"

"Hoe? Oh, I'm sorry!" Sakura lets go of MeiLing. MeiLing was slowly grasping for breath.

"You okay, MeiLing?" Tomoyo asked and leaned on her.

"Huff-heave-huff-heave, you almost got me killed Sakura!"

"Sorry" Sakura sweatdrops.

"That's good, you remember me. I thought you'll forget me for sure, 7 years.."

"Hoe! Why should I forget you! Never! but what are you doing here?"

"We are going to finish college here! And I missed you two, so much. That's why we came back!"

"We?" Sakura asked. MeiLing and Tomoyo looks at each other.

"Oh! Me and Eriol!"

"Time for reunion, Sakura!" Tomoyo voiced out, clapping her hands.

"Yah! Reunion for sure!" MeiLing exclaimed.

"Hey, Sakura.. What's wrong? You've been silent" Tomoyo asked then winks at MeiLing.

"Oh, never mind. I just get carried away." Then Xue who has been watching the three, coughs to get their attention.

"Oh, Xue, great timing!" Tomoyo said and pulled him near them.

"MeiLing meet Xue Ming, a friend of Tomoyo and me. Xue, this is MeiLing Li, a long-lost bestfriend.

"Hi, Nice meeting you, Ming" she offers her hand for a handshake. He gladly take it.

"Li?" he looks at Sakura but she looks away sadly.

"Yes! MeiLing Li is the name! Don't forget that!" MeiLing yells.

"Uhmm, is Li with you?" Xue asked. Sakura looks at him, confused. While MeiLing and Tomoyo looks at each other. They don't expect that Shaoran will also be a topic! It's Xue's fault! Geez!

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot SHAORAN! Yes, he's with Eriol and me. Why ask?" MeiLing said. Xue looks at Sakura

"Oh, it's nothing.." Xue said immediately and looks at Sakura again..

"Wow! That booth looks cool!" MeiLing yells.. "Let's go." was all the Sakura said.

-Back at Shaoran and Eriol-

The two boys waited for about 4 hours already and still the party was'nt over yet. Shaoran was sitting on the couch thinking of something for the whole waiting hour while Eriol was busy reading a book entitled 'How to Say to A Girl that you Love her?', When the door banged causing them to jump from their seats, came happy and starry-eyed MeiLing and dancing in front of them.

"MeiLing! Don't bang the door like that, will you?" said Shaoran angrily and crosses his arms.

"Well, it seems that you've just met Sakura-chan, right?" asked Eriol, and MeiLing nods.

"Oh, Sakura-chan looks magnificent at 17!" MeiLing said, grinning at Shaoran.

"Eh?" Shaoran pouted. "Of course, Sakura is still beautiful no matter what, I am not surprised" he added.

"Too bad!" MeiLing said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean 'too bad'?" Eriol asked while Shaoran eyed MeiLing obviously waiting for her response.

"You might lose her, you slowpoke!" MeiLing cross her arms and give Shaoran a death glare.

"Lose! To whom?" exclaimed Shaoran, clenching his fist.

"Since he already knows that you are here in Japan" MeiLing paused, sighing. "He might make his first move before you does!" she said.

"I heard that he is Sakura's suitor, according to Tomoyo. Well, what does a suitor do? Makes the one he is courting be him, right?" MeiLing added, looking away.

"Just who the hell are you talking about, MeiLing!" Shaoran yelled and got near her.

"The name's XUE MING!" she shouted back at him and Shaoran felt his legs weakens and kneels on the floor while clenching his fist.

"So, what you gonna do now, cousin?" MeiLing asked.

"You'll never let Sakura go, right?" Eriol said

"Fine! Have his way!" Shaoran said, standing and sits on the couch, again.

"What!"

--------End of Chapter 2--------

Author's Notes: So sorry if it goes weird! I had many projects to finish right now. So sorry for not updating for almost 2 months straight! And I sucks on the dialogues! So sorry! I am! Hope you'll enjoy the 2nd Chapter. Next will be entitled "Letting Go is Not Easy" Please R&R! This is my very first fanfic! Thank you.


End file.
